El extraño sueño del señor Carriedo
by Kassiwos
Summary: El señor Carriedo ha tenido una horrible pesadilla que involucra a su pequeño hijo Lovino, ¿Que sera lo que ha soñado?


Este es el sueño de un alegre y sonriente español, Que tenía un fuerte odio hacia los ingleses, los odiaba sin razón aparente pero simplemente no le agradaban.

Un día después de un arduo día de trabajo cosechando tomates decidió irse a la cama, fue a darle las buenas noches a su hijo y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

El señor Carriedo empezó en un campo verde con tomates gigantes y una largo camino de pasto el cual llevaba hacia una colina, El señor Carriedo camino hasta que en su camino se encontró con el tomate más grande y rojo que haya visto en toda su vida como campesino, se enamoró de el al verlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al tratar de darle la vuelta encuentra a su hijo detrás del fruto rojo.

-¡Lovino! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He caminado por este tonto camino por varias horas y lo único que veo es este tonto tomate- Dijo el niño aparentemente enojado

-Bueno mira al final del camino de dónde vengo hay una colina, podemos ir hacia ahí y subirnos en alguno de estos tomates gigantes y ver alguna salida de este extraño camino- Respondió el señor Carriedo con su típica sonrisa pícara, el niño asintió con la cabeza y los dos se encaminaron a la colina, al llegar se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, ahí pastaba tranquilamente un Pegaso, y su amo el cual portaba la bandera inglesa en su cuaderno, este los vio y se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado.

-¡Good morning!- Exclamo el inglés sonrientemente y haciendo una reverencia ante el señor Carriedo y su hijo – ¿Que hacen dos campesinos extranjeros en tierras británicas?-

-Nos hemos perdido y ¿qué es esto?- Pregunto el niño curioso señalando a la mítica criatura con alas

-Pues veras este es mi Pegaso, que está reposando después de un largo viaje que tuvimos desde el nuevo continente hasta este lugar que hemos proclamado territorios de nuestra reina- El señor Carriedo inmediatamente sintió algo extraño en su estómago, como era posible que su hijo estuviera interesado en esas cosas de los locos ingleses.

-¿Puedo montarme?- Dijo el niño separándose de padre y yendo hacia este, el señor Carriedo solo contesto: -¿QUE? ¡Lovino ven inmediatamente aquí! – Grito pero era demasiado pues desde donde estaba observaba como su hijo se elevaba en los aires con aquel ser extraño de procedencia inglesa; pero a pesar de la curiosidad del niño por subirse en este mítico animal, no pudo aguantar las náuseas de que le causaba el Pegaso cada que este batía sus alas.

-¡Por favor bájame!- Exclamaba el pobre niño tratando de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar –Niño tonto, no pienso bajarte todos los que suben en mi están destinados a ser ilustres ingleses, que sirvan a mi patria-

-Pero de que me hablas si yo soy italiano-español, no puedo servir a tu patria, por favor déjame en los verdes campos de nuestra casa, está a las afueras de valencia- Respondió desesperado el niño – ¡Entonces porque has osado subirte en mi lomo, si no eres inglés, quien te crees que eres niño!- exclamo el animal –además tu deberías saber quién soy, pues yo solo llevo gente que practica alguna arte, como la literatura o la pintura- termino de hablar un poco molesto y en tono engreído el Pegaso

-¿Qué practicar eso? Yo por favor no me hagas reír que me vomitare sobre tu lomo, eso es para la gente tonta- se burló el niño lo cual enojo al Pegaso –Muy Bien niño malcriado, si no necesitas mi ayuda te devolveré a tu casa de una buena vez- el Pegaso se empezó a mover de izquierda a derecha, tambaleando al niño hasta que este se cayó y luego de unos minutos cayo de golpe en la panza de su padre, lo que hizo que el señor Carriedo se despertara asustado, fue corriendo al cuarto de su hijo y vio que este yacía bien dormido en su cama, lo cual fue un suspiro pues qué bueno que su hijo no se volvió escritor y menos que se haya vuelto inglés.

* * *

**Una entretenida tarea de español! solo debo de decir que la la trama no me pertenece le pertenece al autor de los 100 cuentos de matilda! la historia original se llama "El sueño de Don Sicebuto"**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
